


Stargazing (But You’re The Only Star I See)

by MidnightMarev



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Logicality - Background, M/M, Stargazing, a tiny moment of insecurity, at the end, but it's just fluff, did I mention that?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Virgil and Roman go stargazing. Roman gets distracted...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Stargazing (But You’re The Only Star I See)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. After that angst, I think you could use the fluff...
> 
> There is a tiny itty bitty moment of insecurity, but it's gone as soon as it arrives. Promise!

“Come on, Roman!” Virgil whined as he pulled Roman along. “The weather is perfect! Come on, you slow-poke!”

Roman chuckled. Virgil was really passionate about the stars, and he loved him even more because of it. Virgil would let nothing get in the way of him and the stars. That being said, it was dark, and Roman would rather not trip over unexpected roots. He didn’t know where they were going. If it was the usual hill, he would have no problem keeping up with Virgil’s pace, but this was unchartered territory, he had to be careful.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Geez, you’re really like your father in this aspect, you know that?” Roman laughed. Virgil slowed down.

“That’s not a bad thing, right?” Virgil asked, a bit more subdued and self-conscious. Doubting, even. Well, that would not do.

“Of course not! Why would you think that?” Roman asked, trying to pour as much love into the words as possible. “I think it’s wonderful how similar you are to Logan.”

Virgil gave Roman a smile that was only meant for Roman to see. “Thanks, Ro. Now c’mon! It’s not that much further!” And Roman’s heart was fluttering once more. Or maybe it was the fact that Virgil was pulling him along once more. He was stronger than he looked, after all. Another thing Roman admired and loved about Virgil.

Virgil led him to a hill just outside of the village. “Dad and I came across it a few days ago. It’s the perfect spot for stargazing. I haven’t been stargazing for a while, Father said this should be our spot. Not his and mine. And you know? He’s right. I mean, it’s gorgeous up here, and with the weather being right for once, I thought… I thought you’d like to come with?” Virgil was very nervous. He never really spoke much, and for him to babble like this, just showed how nervous he was about Roman’s reaction.

Roman took Virgil’s hands in his and looked him in the eye. “It’s beautiful! My Love, it’s absolutely gorgeous!” Roman said earnestly. And if Virgil blushed deeply at that, well, no one had to know.

“L-let’s just lie down, ‘kay?” Virgil stammered through his blush, taking off his hoodie to lie down. The air was warm, so he wasn’t going to freeze anytime soon. Roman did the same.

They were studying the night sky and hoping to see a few shooting stars in no time. Virgil started being more vocal, spouting facts about the stars and their history, much like his father did when he took his dad out stargazing when they were young.

Roman continued to look from the star to Virgil and back. He couldn’t decide what was more beautiful to look at.

Soon though, Roman settled on just looking at Virgil, at how his eyes sparkled in the starlight as he spoke with excitement and admiration.

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, quite beautiful. Magnificent, even,” Roman said, voice starstruck with admiration, though not for the stars.

Virgil shifted a bit and looked at Roman. “Dude, the stars are up there,” he said, pointing up to the skies. Oh, Roman could absolutely not let this opportunity go to waste.

“But you’re the only star I see, my Love.” It had the desired effect. Even in the dim lighting from the stars, it was quite evident that Virgil was blushing furiously.

“That was so cheesy, Ro.” Virgil tried to play it off, softly batting at Roman’s arm. Roman just laughed and pulled Virgil closer by the arm. “What’re you…” Virgil never got to finish the sentence as Roman pulled him in for a kiss.

They broke apart sooner than Virgil would’ve liked, though. “’ Tis true, my Love. You are my guiding star. Without you, I’d be lost!” Roman whispered, lips close to Virgil’s. Now, should we continue gazing at the stars, or…”

Virgil answered his unsaid question by pulling Roman in and attacking his lips with passionate kisses. “Your eyes are all the stars I need,” Virgil murmured in between kisses.

The two young adults stayed like that for a while, the dark night sky looking over them, keeping watch for enemies. Only the stars knew that they eventually settled with cuddling and talking about the stars, making up stories and other worlds together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short one, I know. It was from a prompt I really loved, and I've been sick for quite a while now, so I haven't had the energy to write as much as I would've wanted. It sucks. Been hit hard by a virus. First time in two years that I've been sick, and it's around Christmas. Typical.


End file.
